Respiration humidifiers for humidifying breathing gas for patients to be artificially respirated or ventilated are known from practice. They usually have a mixing chamber, in which a gas flowing in is enriched with moisture. Parameters of the breathing gas are detected by sensors in modern respiration humidifiers for controlling the humidifier.
An arrangement of a temperature sensor and of a flow sensor, in which the sensors are arranged in a piece of flexible breathing tube between the mixing chamber and a Y-piece of a flexible breathing tube system, is known from US 2006/0118 113 A1, and is incorporated by reference. These sensors are positioned in the flexible breathing tube system in sleeves provided especially for this purpose. The drawback of this arrangement is that the sensors must be introduced by the user into the flexible tube system and connected in a pneumatically sealed manner. There is a risk of leakage at the flexible breathing tube system. In addition, the clinical staff must establish an electric connection to the respiration humidifier. This requires an additional operation in making available the respiration humidifier for a new patient.